Pies of Wrath
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A TT/CL crossover in which Mother Mae Eye escapes her holding cell and creates a vortex into France...There she finds a wealth of energy coming from where else but Kadic Academy.


_Pies of Wrath_

_Synopsis: A Teen Titans/CL crossover. Mother Mae Eye sends pies to Kadic, soon controlling all the teenagers within the academy. The only ones immune to her wiles are the adults, but they are a bit tied up with Mae Eye's candy floss at the moment…_

_Chapter 1--Aurora Borealis _

_A recent phenomenon had occurred in the skies of France. During the winter months, it was uncommon for their part of the world to see aurora borealis, but there they were, the dancers of the night sky, dazzling the spectators below. _

"_I've never seen anything like this here. I had only read about it or seen video on the internet.", Jeramie said, in pure amazement, holding the hand of his sweet Aelita in his. Such heavenly bursts of energy were romantic. He had often held her hand in such situations before, especially during meteor showers. But, he wasn't alone. _

"_If it isn't the two love birds !", Odd said, coming up behind them and embracing them from either side. _

"_Perfect timing as usual, Odd.", Jeramie sighed, in a defeated tone. _

"_This is an auspicious occasion though. Glad we could all see it together. It may be the only time that we do.", Ulrich mentioned. _

"_I see you've been reading __Sky & Telescope__ recently.", Yumi happened to point out. Jeramie grinned from ear to ear. _

"_Yes, and your point, Yumi ?", Ulrich retorted, sounding wounded, but he really wasn't. Ulrich would've never have gotten into reading if Jeramie hadn't introduced him to it. Frankly, Yumi couldn't be happier, because she was fascinated by astronomy as well. _

_While the spectators watched in surprise, Mother Mae Eye slipped in from an alternate dimension. She had found a way to manipulate space-time in the duration she was being held captive and decided to take her wrath out on the next dimension she happened to find herself in. When she had walked through the portal and found herself in France right outside an academy, her scowl turned into an expression of pure mirth. _

"_How fortunate. This is exactly what I have been looking for and I have just the thing for these sweet little darlings…", she said, rubbing her hands together as she retreated into the deep, thick woods to begin magically creating a house. Little did the teens and children of Kadic know what they were in for when Mae Eye began baking her delicious pies. If anything, they would soon fall pray to her sugary-sweet ways, unknowingly providing her with the power she needed, especially when they were popped into one of her "specialty pies". _

_Chapter 2--The Mysterious Pie Shipment _

_When the students awoke, each of them had a sumptuous, scrumptious pie waiting for them. Each was beautifully decorated with a message for the student. Some of them were smart and didn't take the pies, which Mae Eye knew would happen anyhow, but she watched from her cauldron in her forest hideaway, watching gullible teens and children gulp down her pies. Soon, they would come looking for her and as soon as they were in her clutches, she could fatten them up more before devouring them. _

"_Hey, Ulrich ! Look at __this _!", Odd said, holding up the pie he had gotten, and showing it off proudly. He had already eaten most of it.

"Yes, I see it. Those have been appearing everywhere…I'm not touching mine. You don't know where it _came _from.", Ulrich said, a bit suspicious of the pie's mysterious origin.

"Who _cares_ ! It's free food and boy…it is delicious !", Odd said, eating the rest of the pie in front of him. It was obvious, his mood had changed in that short amount of time.

"What are you looking for ?", Ulrich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What does it look like, Ulrich ? I have to get more pie !", Odd said, with a wild look in his eyes. Having already thrown his pie away, Odd scrambled for it in the bottom of Ulrich's receptacle, ate it quickly and rushed down the hall like an animal.

"This is bizarre.", Ulrich thought to himself. He soon found out that Odd hadn't been the only pie recipient to run away in a mad dash. Millie and Tamiya had been caught up in the pie craze as well.

"What is going on ?", Yumi asked.

"I don't know but we have to figure out where these pies came from. I have a feeling they're the cause of the chaos.", Ulrich said.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's start investigating.", Patric concurred. They soon met up with Michael, Emily and the others. Something odd was going on here, and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

_Meanwhile in the teachers' lounge… _

Suzanne was finishing up grading the latest exams. Suddenly, Jim, Jean-Pierre and the other faculty members had arrived with pies in hand.

"I happened to get one of those too. Where do you suppose they're coming from ? They just seemed to spontaneously generate !", Suzanne said, a bit amused at what she was seeing. The adults hadn't looked at them any further, except for the notes that had been attached to them.

"Do any of you know this 'Mother Mae Eye' character ?", Lydia asked.

"No. She sounds like a fairy tale character.", Jim said, to which everyone chortled a bit. But he did have a point.

"I don't trust in this 'Mother Mae Eye' woman. I think we should start a search for her, see what she's up to.", Jean-Pierre suggested. The faculty believed this was a stupendous idea. As for the pies they had received, they had already been tossed aside. The pies wouldn't have had any effect on the adults anyway, since Mae Eye's magic worked on children only. The adults didn't know that, but they were smart enough not to take any baked goods from total strangers.

Chapter 3--Consumed with Love

As the adults began a search for Mother Mae Eye, Jeramie, Aelita, Sissi, Taelia and the others began one of their own for the missing children. All the while, Mae Eye watched in anticipation for the ones that had taken her bait.

"That's right my pretties. Come into my parlor.", she thought to herself, rubbing her fat hands together greedily. Her true form could be seen on her wall's mirror, ugly and grotesque as it was. Her masked form was hidden by an appealing dress, the smell of peppermint, cinnamon, gingerbread and various candies one would associate with Christmas. No one would ever suspect this kind, old lady to be a hideous witch in disguise.

"What's a house doing in the middle of the woods ?", Emily questioned.

"I didn't even think anyone lived here.", Michael observed. As far as the friends were concerned, there hadn't been anyone that lived here and the house seemed out of place. It was adorned with sweets and various candies.

"Oh my word…look at all this chocolate.", Sissi said, trying not to drool, but chocolate was her Achilles' Heel.

"Don't put your lips on that ! It might be poisoned !", Patric warned, pulling her back a bit. She realized that Patric was probably right. She shivered at how close she might've gotten to death, so she thanked Patric. She would've done the same for him.

"Hey, that's Tammy and Millie. They're gorging themselves on pies…but why are they dressed like little Kewpie dolls ?", Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The other's my Odd ! Weird, he's in a sailor suit…Not at all like him.", Sissi stated as she gazed into the window longingly. She had a bad feeling that Odd, Tamiya, Millie and the other children who were happily gobbling down pies and dressed like kindergarteners, dolls or cultural stereotypes. The one who had lured them there could be heard.

"Come my little ones ! It's time for your dinner !", her kind voice rang, melodiously.

"That's the one who sent us the pies ! I knew the pies couldn't be trusted.", Ulrich said.

"We should stop her before any other kids are smitten by her.", Taelia said, eyes furrowing. If it was up to her, she'd kick Mae Eye's behind by her lonesome, but she knew somehow, she wasn't going to be a match for Mae Eye alone.

"Yes, but we must be cautious…", Aelita stated. Just then, Mae Eye appeared in front of the door, and before they could make an escape, she had captured them all in candy floss. They were completely immobilized, but Jeramie had managed to have one hand free and had been able to send a text message to Suzanne. He only prayed that she would get it in time.

The young warrior's appearance had begun to change. Sissi was wearing a rather frilly, Lolita-esque dress. Yumi was in a lace white dress with cotton knickers, baby doll shoes and had her hair in braids. She wasn't at all happy with her new appearance.

"Why am I in this terribly gauche dress ?", she muttered.

"Ugh…they're not comfortable are they ?", Sissi agreed, disgusted as well. Yellow was definitely not her color. Ulrich was in Lederhosen and Jeramie was wrapped in a blanket sleeper.

"I'm immobilized !", he yelped, squirming along the floor only to be helped by his "angel" Aelita, who was appropriately enough, wearing a little halo, wings and an adorable little dress with golden fur hems. Taelia wasn't amused. She felt like she was going to burn up in traditional Russian winter fare.

"Ah, little ones…I have something for you as well. The others are fast asleep, and I have many fun activities for the lot of you tomorrow.", Mae Eye said, gently. She patted them on the head.

"Mother loves you all so very much.", she said, pulling a _gargantuan_ pie out of the oven. It was enough to feed them all.

"Go ahead and dig in, sweeties.", Mae Eye said, happily, as she giddily watched them eat. Ulrich, no matter how hungry he was, wasn't about to touch the pie that had been so generously offered to him.

"Ulrich, what's wrong with you, cutie-patootie ?", she asked, sulking a bit.

"Mother Mae Eye, I am not hungry. Besides, I don't know you that well and I can't just take food from a stranger.", he said, protesting. Mae Eye began to become a bit angered but didn't erupt immediately.

"You must do what your mother says, dear boy.", Mae Eye said, pushing the pie closer to him. Not wanting to be rude, Ulrich finally took the pie and then suddenly couldn't pull himself away from it.

"More pie, please Mother !", he said, with a huge grin on his face. There had been pie entrails all over his face. Gingerly, Mae Eye wiped his face clean and kissed him.

"Of course my dear, and for all of you too ! Eat, eat ! Eat til you have your fill !" , Mae Eye said as she whipped out another freshly baked pie for the lot of them and watched until they ate it completely. Before long they were all asleep and she tucked them in, growing more and more powerful from their love. Soon, they would soon be ready to be consumed and she would be the most powerful witch in the universe.

Chapter 4--Ensnared

Later after everyone gorged on enchanted pie…

Mae Eye could see that the children and teens were becoming rounder in girth. Fairly soon, they would be fat enough and overflowing with all the love she could handle. But yet, she wondered why the adults weren't falling for her trickery. She shrugged. It was of no real consequence or importance to her. She had what she needed from these precious little ones who loved her unconditionally, in every shape and form.

The teachers and faculty members located the shack in the woods and tried getting the attention of the captive students inside.

"It's no use, they cannot hear us.", Jacob said, after pounding on the windows for naught. Yolande tried knocking down the door with the others help but they were greeted by Mae Eye herself.

"You're the one that has been sending pies to our student body.", she said, pointing an accusing finger at her. Mae Eye 'tched' and shook her head.

"Really now, Yolande. That is no way for a proper lady to behave ! Real ladies do not point !", Mae Eye said.

"Proper ! And as if you know anything about being proper !", Jean-Pierre responded, his ire rising.

"Release our students at once.", Jim asked, being as gentlemanly as he could without showing his anger.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that.", Mae eye retorted, flippantly, with a bit of a smug grin.

"Why ! Why not ?", Suzanne asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because you're all about to be a bit tied up. Tsk. What a shame.", Mae Eye said, her hands beginning to glow an eerie neon pink. Before the adults could fight back they were entangled within cotton candy cocoons. The blast had been so forceful it had sent them all into an abandoned wood shack in the depth of the forest. Mae Eye returned to her plot, hearing her meal tickets begging for more sweets.

"You will get your fill soon enough my pretties.", she said, lovingly.

"Yes, and soon, I will have mine…I will be the most powerful witch in the universe.", she mused, rubbing her hands together greedily.

_Meanwhile in the shack…_

"It's no use, these cocoons are air tight…", Suzanne stated sadly, sounding defeated. Jim smiled at her though.

"A good boy scout always comes prepared.", Jim said, able to move his right hand to his pocket and fish out a Swiss army knife. The candy floss was easily cut from his body and soon he began freeing the others. Suzanne, who could now have access to her lab coat's pockets, found a led flashlight since none of them could see anything in front of them. As they looked, they saw axes, hoes, plows, rakes and various other farming tools that might come in handy in this battle. Suzanne and Jim, however, knew they would need more than simple agricultural items. They were going to have to use their powers, even if they had to break their vow of secrecy. Whatever the cost, the kids' lives were at steak.

Chapter 5--Candyland Nightmare

Frieda, Naomi and Sam had begun to complain about how tight their beds were when they were being "put to bed for a nice nappy-poo".

"Mother, it's far too stuffy in here…Isn't there a vent that you could open ?", Frieda questioned, pulling at her furry collar as she sweat profusely.

Naomi had to agree, though she was wearing a sun-dress.

"Your naptime has begun children and that means go to sleep !", Mae Eye snarled as she began to shut the door of the oven and turned up the heat.

Before the students could be cooked to a crisp, the parents made their dramatic entry. Suzanne and Jim couldn't make any dramatic changes with their compatriots watching, but if the situation got out of hand, they would have no other choice but to transform to Warrior status.

"Stop where you are, Mother Mae Eye !", Jim said, holding high his axe in one hand. Mae Eye was impressed, but shook her head.

"Oh, Jim. Don't you know violence is not the answer ?", she responded, forming her gingerbread army and candy-cane soldiers.

"Not while the children of the school I work at are going to be eaten alive.", he practically screamed at the top of his voice, fuming with anger at the thought of his students--his children--of being consumed whole.

All Mae Eye could do was chuckle. There was no possible way these wretched adults could stop her and her candy lackeys. Directing her candy-corn colored baton towards them, she bellowed,

"Attack, my candy minions !", and they did, not fighting fair at all.

"They're too powerful !", Yolanda said, using all the tricks she had learned from self-defense courses. Lydia sliced through one gingerbread man with a shovel. She was surprised a shovel could slice through something but then again, it was just a cookie.

"That's the way the cookie crumbles.", she said, chuckling.

"Good one, dearest !", Jacob said as he vivisected a gingerbread man with an old plow. But that wasn't enough to stop the army. They simply couldn't be 'crumbled' so easily.

Jacob cut through a barrage of gingerbread men to shut the oven off, but Mae Eye slammed him against the wall. His air was knocked out of him and his vision blacked out.

"Jacob !", Lydia yelled as she tried fighting her way through a candy-man army, but to no avail. Her path was blocked by the continuously regenerating platoon in front of her. Suzanne and Jim, who could see their friends were sidetracked with their own fights for the moment decided to transform, and did so in nanoseconds. Before Mae Eye knew it, she had been sidelined by some of Suzanne's vines. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't release the grasp of the plants' grasp. Jim, shielded by his wife's force field, grabbed the children from the oven and then raised his staff. Lightning struck the oven, rendering it useless. Mae Eye was fuming.

"Now why did you have to ruin a perfectly good oven like that ?", Mae Eye screamed, flying at them. With their abilities combined, the two were able to subdue the witch in no time while the other faculty members were holding their own against the candy army.

Slowly but surely, the redecorations that Mae Eye had made thanks to her magic spell waned and Kadic resembled itself once more. The gingerbread army had melted into nothingness and Jacob finally awoke from his black-out.

"What did I miss ?", was the first thing out of his mouth when he adjusted his glasses. He wasn't used to being in someone else's arms. Usually it was Lydia who was in his arms, romancing him but now it was the other way around. He wasn't complaining though.

"Dearest, I'll explain everything but for now I wouldn't move around so much. You were tossed around quite a bit.", Lydia said, gently as she put an ice pack on his head and he gritted his teeth a bit, but he smiled nonetheless. The pain didn't seem so grating as Lydia tended to him. The kids and teens were slowly coming out of their trance while strangely, Raven and the rest of the Teen Titans spirited her away. The adults immediately recognized the iconic characters and thanked them. With a silent nod, Raven and the rest of them simply disappeared into the vanishing vortex. As bizarre as that had been, at least now the surreal saccharine nature of Mother Mae Eye's spell had been dissipated.

Chapter 6--Kadic, Sweet Kadic

The children and teens who had found themselves still in their pajamas, noticed that they stank of sweat. Many of them thought they had experienced a bad dream the night before and thought nothing more of it. Not even the faculty could recall if some "strangers" had stepped in and saved them in their hour of direst need.

The children and teens quickly left the middle of the forest to return to the showers while the faculty returned to their favorite places on campus. Jim couldn't help kissing the lacquered floors of the multi-purpose room. For a few horrible moments of torture, Pencat Silat was nothing more than a memory.

"Oh my sweet, welcome back !", he said.

"I think you love this gymnasium more than you do me, lamb chop.", Suzanne stated, playfully. He got up and met her, face to face.

"You cut me right to the quick, my witty vixen.", he said, in a sultry tone, wrapping his strong arms around her waste and kissing her nose. She had been incredible during the fight and he was amazed the two of them could fight so well when it really mattered.

Age was only a number in their mindset and love for each other as well as everyone around them was the focal point in their lives.

"Ah, but I meant no harm, James. I can't help teasing you, it's enjoyable.", Suzanne responded, kissing him lovingly for what seemed to be hours. The two were inseparable until the bell rang.

"Hold those delicious thoughts, crumpet.", Jim said after his lips had departed from her neck and she had shivered in delight.

"You know I will, dearest.", she said, as she shimmied away. She knew Jim was watching her hips wag as she left and loved being admired by him. It made him feel more alive and vital. He momentarily placed his hand over his heart and sighed.

"She walks in beauty…", he quoted in his mind, and then noticed his students were lined up before him, ready to learn.

"Alright, class. Who's prepared for today's lesson in sparring with weapons ?", he said, eagerly. Everyone raised their hand. He _loved _that kind of enthusiasm, and seeing it in action was poetry in motion.

Epilogue

Dimension jumping was no longer an issue for Mae-Eye. She was locked up with special sealing spells that not even _she _could break and thanks to being 'spoken to' by Raven, her vortex spell had become a thing of legend _only_.

The children and kids went about their normal activities after they had bathed for the day but none of them seemed to be in the mood for sweets for quite a while. None of them knew exactly why the thought of candy and cakes would turn their stomachs, particularly since Halloween wasn't far away. By the time Halloween came, however, they would be ready to share candy and treats with one another though without questioning why they had even considered candy to be distasteful.

Soon, Kadic had been transformed by brilliant leaves and decorations full of festive color. It was late evening and the children had been out trick-or-treating on Halloween as they had every year. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. Even the faculty was decked out in costumes befitting the holiday, with handmade treats of their own to give to the students. Before they knew it, though, the holiday had passed, and the kids were at home trading candy with each other or sitting down in front of the tube watching scary movies. As for the adults, they had settled in for a nice evening snuggled together to ward off the chill of the evening. Their battle was only a memory now and thoughts of the days ahead gave them sweet smiles and pleasant dreams for the night.

The End


End file.
